


Stop Pretending

by DudaMedici



Category: A Star is Born (2018), Lady Gaga (Musician), The X-Files
Genre: ASiB, Celebrities, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Xfiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudaMedici/pseuds/DudaMedici
Summary: Advices from others can be really helpful when these people have been in the same situation, right?Gillovny and BradgaOne-Shot





	Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> So, English is not my language and I would really appreciate if someone could tell me if the grammar is okay?

     It was a big day and it should be a happy day, but all that Bradley Cooper was feeling was emptiness. He was miserable and every close person on his life knew it, but he wouldn't do anything about it, he couldn't let his kid grow up in a broken home.  
      Today he was going to a big party that would reunite a lot of celebrities of all kinds and that was something else. He would see all of  "A Star Is Born" cast again, including Stefani...the one who stole his heart, is his soulmate, but they met at the wrong time. Everyone already know that they are in love, however they also knew that he was a married man and that his wife wasn't a fan of the pop-star for obvious reasons.  
-Bradley, are you ready? We have to go!-Irina screamed from the room where she was getting ready, as he saw the make-up team leave, he looked at her. She looked beautiful in a long red dress, with an eyeshadow that made her eyes stand out.  
-You look beautiful.  
-Thanks, so do you.  
    They drove to the party in silence, in a cold silence that it wouldn't be breaked. When the couple got in there a well-known song was playing, Bradley smiled at this and Irina gave him an angry glance.  
-You smile at her songs, but can't even look happy while complimenting me?  
-Don't start with this, I'm not the one to-He stopped himself before things got out of control, as Irina started to walk faster than necessary, making him go in a slow manner.  
    This was one of those times were he really regretted marrying the model, because it wasn't his fault that they're miserable. Bradley wanted a divorce and she didn't, which kinda of tied his hands, since he was too afraid of losing Lea.  
     They entered the party hall and it was  breathtaking. The hall was decorated with a mix of French and Greek culture, the people were chatting excitedly and sporting fancy clothes.  
     As soon as Bradley entered, the whole cast of the first movie that he directed was there, minus the only face that he ached to see. Irina looked at them and made her way to the models of VS, faking happiness.  
      Sam Elliott knew that something was off and looked at Anthony, that nodded his head. They were with a feeling that tonight would be a big one.  
-So, were is Stef? I thought that she would be here tonight!-Bradley asked it with a strange feeling, as if he wouldn't like the answer.  
-She is with-Sam looked through the crowd and saw her with Chadwick Boseman, who couldn't keep his eyes off Natali.-With the Black Panther.  
-Oh, didn't know that she was dating.-Of course he didn't know, since the Oscars they got as far as they could from each other and he didn't wanted to get crazy with news about her.  
     Bradley looked at her, and almost had a heart attack. She was wearing a black halter dress and it was like a synonymous of sin with a very red-wine lipstick.  
     The only thing that made him look away from her was the hands on her waist.  
-She isn't dating him.- No, but soon she would start to fate again and everyone knew it, wich made Bradley cringe. He was very aware of how easy was to fall in love with the pop-star...  
Sam glanced at the man in front of him, seeing how much it hurted him the thought of Stefani with someone else.  
-Bradley, don't give up on her because you'll regret it later.  
-What am I supposed to do, Sam? I have a family a-and...  
-And?  
-And I can't to this to Lea.  
-Look, do you really believe that your child would grow up happy in a home were her parents are miserable with each other?   
     The truth was that he was divided, because a divorce would mean to not see his daughter everyday and staying with Irina would mean unhappiness.  
      His colleague saw a person that could help him and in seconds David Duchovny, the X-Files star was in front of them.  
-Brad, this is David Duchovny, I think that you've heard of him right?  
-Of course! It's nice to meet you!  
-Nice to meet you too! I saw your movie, loved it!  
-Thanks man, but I didn't do it alone, my co-star is kinda of the true star there.  
     David looked at him with a smile on his face, knowing exactly why Sam had called him to meet the younger man.  
-Pop-star Lady Gaga was an interesting choice, she sure proved even more of her talent to the world!  
-Right?! And she doesn't see that!  
-So, for how long have the two of been dating?-That made Bradley choke with his drink.  
-We are not dating, I have a girlf...Wife, I have a wife.  
-I am sorry for her then, and for you too.  
     The younger actor looked at him with expectation, sensing the advice that would soon be out of Duchovny's mouth.  
-Well Bradley, have you watched X-Files?  
-Yes!  
-I had a co-star that was also the real star of the show, Gillian Anderson. We met when I was in my thirties and damn, it was the best thing of my life-He made a pause to drink the beer that was in his hand-But I've never had the courage to tell her that I was in love and she got married for the first time, then she got pregnant and I was her confident. Three years later she got divorced and we started to have an affair and then I met Tea, the mother of my children and soon I was getting married. After  that I started being an asshole to Gill, because I wanted to forget her, but it was impossible.  
-You started being mean because she was hard to forget?  
-Yeah, I was so stupid back then. I didn't had to wait much for a guy to appear in her life because eight pack was with his eyes on the redheaded woman. Then I started to have kids and years after I was still in love with Gillian, wich was unfair to Tea, because she is a marvelous woman! I stayed with her until 2014, we were together for seventeen years and in all of those years I didn't felt for her the kind of love that I feel for Gillian. The time was never my friend when it comes to the woman that I love you know? When I was single she wasn't and when she was I wasn't...or we were both with someone else! If I had had the courage to confess my feelings sooner it wouldn't have taken us so long to be together.  
-You guys are together now?!  
-Yes, I got at my limit when I saw that she could marry someone else again and in one day I was at her house telling her that we belonged together.  
-What about your kids?  
-My kids? They and their mother already knew that I was in love with Miss.Anderson since the start, I didn't even had to say anything and they absolutely love her!  
-But you regret it? Not being with her sooner?  
-I used to regret it, but if I hadn't married Tea, I wouldn't have my children and I love them more than anything in the world.  
     Yes, Bradley knew this feeling, it was the only thing that made him stay with Irina for that long.  
-Thanks for the the advice man!  
-I hope that it doesn't take you seventeen years to figure this out.  
-Why took you that long?  
-I thought that my kids would hate me if I got a divorce, when they actually were only hating seeing me unhappy.  
      But he couldn't say how Lea would react, she is way too young to even understand those kind of things.  
-My daughter is only two, don't you think that she will miss both of her parents?  
-Sincerely? I think that it will be an easier adaptation, but the two of you would live close right?  
-I don't know, when I talked to Irina about the divorce it didn't end up well.  
-You will talk to her again?  
-Of course, there isn't a week that I don't brought this up.  
-Talk to her and to the Lady, but wait a little to go see your true love, because mine is talking to her now.  
     And it was true, he could see a small woman (still taller than Lady Gaga) talking to her. Gillian was a true beauty and apparently very nice, he could see why David fell for her.  
    The two woman were looking amazing, but everyone could sense the anxiety radiating from the Mother Monster.  
-You should tell him.  
-Tell what to who?  
     The older woman looked at the other with her skeptical glance that was very Scully like.  
-I am not dumb dear, I know that you and your co-star are in love.  
-I am not-Gillian waved her hand, making Gaga get quiet.  
-I've been in that position, so don't try to fool me. But he's married isn't he? And I assume that the tall brunette over there is his wife?-She pointed discretely to where Irina was standing with a few Victoria's Secrets models.  
-How did you know it?  
-She's been trying to kill you with her beautiful eyes, don't know how you're alive.  
      Stefani had to laugh at this, considering that it's true. When she first met the model, everything was alright and they even talked a little bit, then they started making the movie and all went south.  
-It wasn't like that, we used to get along and I even felt bad for being in lo...close to Bradley.  
-I know that felling! It was so difficult to hate David's ex-wife because of this, we really enjoyed each other and I wouldn't do anything that could hurt Tea.-Gillian searched him in the hall and she smiled when she saw him doing the same with her.  
      This also made Bradley and Stefani lock eyes for the first time since they were in the party. They hold their breaths and in that moment nothing really mattered, as they let their emotions show in a very expressive look.  
-I'm going to talk to him.  
-He is already coming for you.  
      And he was, until his wife got in the middle of it and she didn't looked very pleased.  
-What the fuck are you thinking?! You're not going to talk to that woman!-She said that in a tight voice, looking to see if there was someone seeing them.  
-Yes, I will. If you want to cause a scene keep doing this, but we are not together anymore okay? I was planning on having this conversation with you in home, but now I know that you can't wait.  
     Irina was with her mouth opened, not really believing him.  
-What about Lea? You'll leave Lea for another woman?!  
-Lea is MY daughter too and there is nothing in this world that I love more than her, but do you really believe that she will be happy seeing us miserable everyday?! Do you Irina?!  
     He was right and realization crossed Irina's mind in that moment. There was no way that he would love her as a lover again, she should have let him go right when he asked.  
-You're right and I am sorry that I've made you so sad for all of these months.  
-And I am sorry too, I shouldn't have been in love with another woman.  
-You don't choose that Brad, the heart works in a strange way and we both know it.  
    With that she took of her ring and gave it to him, walking away felling strangely free.  
    Everyone was speechless, not knowing if they should just keep it cool or if they should scream in disbelief, however there was one person that burst out of the party, going to the garden and walking as fast as she could.  
    Bradley saw Stefani going out and rushed to keep up with her, not knowing what made her act like this or if it was his fault.  
-Stefani, wait!-He grabbed her wrist, making she turn to him.  
-We are screwed.  
     Suddenly "Flawless" by The Neighborhood started back in the party and she felt her whole body shiver. Stefani was tired of pretending that they were only friends, when it was clear that the love between them was way more stronger than that.  
-No, we are not. Now we can be us, without anyone interfering and if they try to say something then fuck 'em all!  
    He got closer to her, pressing her tiny body with his in the wall.  
-I'm not letting you go again...not after all of these years.  
     They kissed and it was fierce, their first kiss out of characters and without any cameras. After a few moments as the air become low, the couple separated from one another, sharing the same dumb smile.  
-We did it. And now I owe a big one to Gillian Anderson for opening my eyes.  
-Well, we're in the same boat because I owe David Duchovny for the same reason.  
    They laughed and stared at one another with love and passion, not believing that they could finally be together.  
-So, what about now?  
-Now we can spend the night together at my house or we could go to yours. Lea is with my mother and I will pick her up there only on Saturday.  
-Then it's a date, let's get the hell out of this party! I'm going back there just to tell my sister that she can go with Chad or with Bobby.  
    So the guy that was with Stef was interested in Nat? Then why didn't he saw it sooner?  
-I thought that he was into you, but now...  
-Me? No love, the only reason that he's glued to me is to find a way to win my sister!  
     In a few minutes all was solved and Bradley and Stefani left the party, letting the other couple there with a happy feeling.  
-We helped them right? At least those two didn't have to wait twenty-six years to be together!  
-You know that it wasn't just my fault right? You did had your many husbands.  
-Yeah, but I would have had only one if a certain guy created balls to ask me out before anyone else did.  
-Okay, true.  
-I know love, but I am grateful for that. We wouldn't have half of it if we did it our way back then.  
     They kissed sweetly and started dancing to the slow music that was playing.  
-Have you noticed that he couldn't call his wife, wife? Like, he was saying girlfriend.  
-You do have a trouble with this word?  
-Yeah, girlfriend seems so weak, it's a teenager thing. Like, you're not my girlfriend, you're my soulmate and it was this way even when I had a wife.  
       She looked at him with so much love and caressed his face.  
-It was always that way for me too, even with my many husbands.-This made both of them laugh.  
Everything was finally working out to everyone and it was more than they could ever have imagined.


End file.
